


Smut Prompts

by mamalorian



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamalorian/pseuds/mamalorian
Summary: Smut Prompts - Message me a number and I'll write a prompt!Two minimum prompts required!
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Smut Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Smut Prompts - Message me a number and I'll write a prompt!
> 
> Two minimum prompts required!

This is from a prompt list on Tumblr ([1899-newsboy-strike OP)](https://1899-newsboy-strike.tumblr.com/post/188149411078)

  1. What? Does that feel good?
  2. Make me
  3. I’d keep quiet unless you want to get caught
  4. Like what you see?
  5. Instead of staring you could join
  6. Don’t act so innocent, I heard you
  7. I need you
  8. I could make you feel better than that pathetic toy
  9. Did you miss feeling me around you so much that you’ve resorted to your hand?
  10. It’s sir, understood?
  11. Those are the moans I love to hear
  12. Oh bite me. - Where?
  13. I’m not wearing anything under this
  14. Show me how you like to be touched
  15. Have you never been touched like this before?
  16. Stop biting your lip
  17. I’m going to have you screaming by the end of the night
  18. Look what you’ve left me in bed with
  19. What do you mean you’ve never cum from sex?!
  20. I didn’t know your nipples were so sensitive 
  21. Look how ready you are for me
  22. Come here. I’ll show you how to make yourself feel good 
  23. Loser has to give the other a lap dance 
  24. Pay attention to me or I’ll make you
  25. Can you help me with the zipper
  26. Don’t make me pull over - that’s it
  27. Stop holding back I’m not going to break
  28. Keep your legs open or you’ll be punished
  29. Scream for me. I want everyone to know how good I make you feel
  30. **Kinks/Plot-ish (not a number obviously lol)**
  31. Daddy/Mommy kink
  32. Praise kink
  33. Sex toys 
  34. Choking
  35. Spanking
  36. Blind fold
  37. Bondage
  38. Handcuffs
  39. Shower sex
  40. Overstimulation 
  41. Edging
  42. Biting kink
  43. Angry sex
  44. Jealous sex
  45. Makeup sex
  46. 69
  47. Gags
  48. Wax
  49. Ice
  50. Masturbation
  51. Hair pulling
  52. Mirror sex
  53. Face sitting
  54. First time doing (insert whatever you want)
  55. Pain kink 
  56. Dominatrix
  57. Role play
  58. Car sex
  59. Public
  60. Anal (gay or straight)
  61. Cupping
  62. Double penetration
  63. Electric play
  64. Face fucking
  65. Breeding kink
  66. Exhibitionism
  67. Orgasm denial
  68. Ruined orgasm




End file.
